No Regrets
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto sucede cuando tengo tiempo libre... otra secuela de Kill Shot, perdón pero adoro este capítulo y la vulnerabilidad de Kate... veremos hacia donde se dirige en este historia, espero que les guste! Oneshot! M por las dudas!


**Cada tanto vuelvo a mirar unos de mis episodios favoritos y se me ocurre una nueva historia (de amor, claro). Este está basado en el 4x09 Kill Shot y en la severa crisis que sufrió Kate y su desesperación por salir adelante... espero que les guste... disculpen el tamaño, no quise cortarlo y que me acusen de tortura! Jaja!  
**

**No Regrets**

Kate se miró frente al espejo e hizo una mueca. ¿A quién engañaba? Lo que tenía era pánico. No solamente a que la matasen, sino a no poder rehacer su vida nunca más.

"_Quiero ser más que quien soy"_ se repitió mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

"_Yo puedo ayudarte" "Sí, creo que estoy lista"._

Kate sabía que estaba lista, pero también sabía que su curación llevaría tiempo, y en ese momento no tenía tiempo… no tenía ganas de esperar para sentirse mejor.

La cara de Rick se cruzó en su mente y Kate sonrió. Él era el único ser sobre la tierra que realmente la comprendía. Y era una paradoja, porque a veces era él de quien ella se escapaba, para no asumir lo que realmente sentía.

De pronto, Kate se imaginó una vida diferente, se imaginó feliz, dándose una oportunidad de salir adelante y con la única persona con la que pudo visualizar eso, fue con Castle.

A esas alturas, Kate sabía que tenía sentimientos muy profundos por él, no estaba segura de que esos sentimientos fueran amor, pero era lo más cercano que había vivido a eso desde que tenía uso de razón.

"_Si la ves a mi compañera, dile que me debe cientos de cafés"_, recordó Kate y sonrió.

Sin pensar demasiado, Kate tomó su celular, su chaqueta y salió de su departamento.

Pensó en llamarlo primero, pero no se animó, aunque sin embargo, sí se animó a tocar el timbre de su casa un rato más tarde.

-Kate…- dijo él sorprendido de verla.

-Hey…- dijo ella un poco avergonzada- ¿estabas ocupado?

-Intentaba escribir, aunque honestamente no podía concentrarme…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Me imagino… mucho cansancio acumulado…

-Y muchas preocupaciones…- agregó él.

-¿Qué tal si te invito a un café? Me dijeron que te estás quejando por ahí de que te los debo… - dijo y sonrió.

-Si… por supuesto… pero no hagas caso, son solo habladurías, yo nunca me quejaría de ti…- dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rick no dijo nada más, solo tomó su chaqueta y salieron de su casa. Caminaron casi pegados hombro con hombro y ella le entregó sus llaves para que él condujera.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, algo asombrado con el gesto.

-Si… solo un poco cansada…- le dijo bajando la vista.

-Bien… podemos dejarlo para otro día…- le dijo él.

-No… mejor no…- insistió ella.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-Hay un lindo lugar en la esquina de mi casa… hacen rico café…

-Bien…- dijo él y arrancó el auto.

Kate lo miró de costado y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía la guardia demasiado baja, no estaba segura de estar haciendo bien, y tampoco sabía exactamente lo que quería y a donde conduciría todo eso.

Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron en una de las mesas y él sonrió mientras pedían los cafés.

-Tú aseguras estar bien, Kate… pero yo no te veo tan bien… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Es cierto… tuve una crisis muy fuerte estos días… - dijo casi sin mirarlo, la situación era demasiado incómoda.

-Me imaginaba…

-Y te agradezco no haberme presionado…

-Lo sé…

-Pero ahora… ahora te necesito…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos y él pudo ver lágrimas luchando por salir.

Rick creyó que lloraría con ella. Sin embargo, solo atinó a estirar su mano y apretar la de Kate.

-Aquí estoy… dime qué quieres que haga…- le dijo en voz baja con una vehemencia que la dejó conmovida.

-Yo… tú sabes que no soy de las que cuentan sus cosas… y tampoco sé si quiero contarte… pero necesito… necesito paz… tengo miedo… no quiero morirme… no ahora que estoy logrando un poco de tranquilidad y estabilidad en mi vida…

-Tranquila, Kate…- dijo y se atrevió a levantar su otra mano y acariciar suavemente su cara.

-Si Espo no estaba ahí… me hubiera muerto, Rick…- le dijo y no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

-Pero no fue así… y yo le estaré agradecido toda la vida…- le dijo él.

-¿Sabes cómo me hice esto?- le dijo mostrando su brazo vendado- la otra noche… me puse a tomar… y comencé a sentir ruidos… cualquier ruido extraño me parecía una amenaza, Rick… rompí el vaso… y unas cuantas cosas en mi casa… estaba desesperada… y me corté el brazo mientras intentaba esconderme de quien fuera que me amenazaba…

-Kate… necesitas ver a un médico…

-No es muy profundo… me lo curé yo misma, estaré bien…- dijo y él sacudió la cabeza.

-No me refería al corte… sino a tu cabeza…- le dijo y volvió a acariciarla con suavidad- necesitas ver a un médico que te ayude… si quieres puedo acompañarte…

-Ya estoy yendo a un terapeuta, Rick… - confesó ella y él abrió la boca sin saber qué decir- cuando me dieron el alta luego del disparo, para poder reincorporarme a mi puesto, necesité una evaluación psicológica… y una vez que la pasé, decidí seguir… no me sentía bien…

-Me alegra… ¿y qué dice tu terapeuta de todo esto?

-El cree que puede ayudarme…

-Bien… - sonrió él y sintió que ella, de a poco, se iba calmando.

-Pero llevará tiempo…

-Seguramente… me alegro por ti…- dijo él y por tercera vez desafió a su suerte y deslizó sus dedos por debajo del mentón de Kate, mirando brevemente sus labios.

-Si… yo también…- dijo ella e imitó su mirada, pasando brevemente por sus labios.

-Aún no me dijiste qué puedo hacer por ti…- concluyó él.

-No te das cuenta de lo que haces, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella mirándolo de cerca, la conversación los había acercado y ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo.

-Si hago algo, me gustaría saberlo, así podré continuar haciéndolo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Lo haces muy bien, Rick… eres mi cable a tierra… y con eso solo, ya alcanza…

-Bien…- dijo contento- si necesitas algo más…

Kate sintió una oleada de calor que la envolvía, quería mucho más. Pero no se animaba, no quería echar todo a perder.

Levantó la mirada y lo observó, casi rogándole que él tomara una decisión, pero él no hizo nada. Solo apretó un poco su mano.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Quieres… ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Así me aseguraré que llegaste bien… y te quedarás tranquila.

-Sí, gracias…- le dijo ella y él la acompañó esos metros hasta la puerta.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Creo que si… ¿quieres… subir…? Creo que me sentiría segura si me acompañas… por si hay alguien adentro…

-No hay problema…- dijo él y la siguió.

Una vez adentro, Rick la acompañó por la casa, revisando todo hasta que se quedó tranquila.

-¿Ahora sí?- le preguntó él con ternura, su inseguridad le recordaba a Alexis.

-Ahora sí, gracias…- le dijo ella.

Rick se encaminó hacia la puerta, y cuando estaba por llegar, la escuchó llamándolo.

-Dime…- dijo y la encontró muy cerca.

-¿Puedo pedirte un abrazo?- le dijo retorciéndose la manos con nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y extendió los brazos para recibirla.

La sintió nerviosa en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, mareado por su aroma a cerezas. No supo durante cuánto tiempo la sostuvo pero esperó a que ella se separara un poco y lo mirara a los ojos. Kate miró sus labios y cuando él reaccionó, ella había cerrado la distancia entre ambos y lo besaba, con algo de timidez, pero demostrándole que deseaba hacerlo.

Rick cerró los ojos, deleitado con la suavidad y firmeza de las caricias de Kate. Y entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de ella, intensificando el beso. Todo sabía increíblemente tentativo… cauteloso…

Kate se aferró a él, su cuerpo casi pegado al de Rick, y el beso fue subiendo de intensidad.

Rick intentó hacer conexiones mentales sobre lo que podría estar pasando pero no consiguió nada, cada vez que lograba hilvanar un pensamiento, Kate se encargaba de que lo olvidase.

La necesidad de oxígeno los hizo detenerse, y así fue como él la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación, sus ojos oscuros, deseándola…

-Kate…- logró decir y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No hablemos, Rick…- le dijo y lo tomó de la chaqueta, empujándolo a que la siguiera.

-Espera, Kate… por favor…- dijo y ella se detuvo y se colocó de espaldas a él, para evitar que él la viese llorar.

Kate no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, esperándolo. Le pareció que varias veces, él intentaba hablarle, pero se arrepentía o parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Finalmente sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo cálido casi pegado a su espalda. Él separó suavemente el cabello de uno de los hombros y la besó en el cuello, respirando con dificultad mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia el abdomen, por debajo de la remera que ella llevaba puesta. Kate cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios.

-Kate…- susurró entre besos- me muero por ti… pero no quiero que mañana te arrepientas… y perderlo todo…

-No me arrepentiré, Rick…- jadeó ella cuando sintió las manos de él ascendiendo sobre su piel a la altura del pecho.

-¿Cómo no vas a arrepentirte si esto es un impulso?

-Esto es algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo… - le dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mejor acceso a su cuello- por favor no hablemos más… te necesito, Rick… - le dijo y guió sus manos exactamente donde deseaba que él la acariciara.

-Por favor, Kate…- le rogó él, casi con lo último que le quedaba de resistencia.

Kate giró para mirarlo y deslizó sus dedos por los labios de él, deseándolo.

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mi?- le preguntó perdida en sus ojos.

-Todo… lo sabes…- dijo él sin capacidad para mentirle.

-Hoy te necesito a ti… necesito sentirme viva… necesito despertarme del letargo que me produjo el disparo que recibí… necesito sentirme deseada, necesito caricias, besos… y también necesito que no me hagas preguntas… ¿serías capaz de hacer eso por mí?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo casi con violencia y Kate sintió que todas las fibras de su cuerpo le respondían.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron quitando la ropa y al terminar, Rick la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación.

Hasta ese momento habían estado casi a oscuras, pero Kate encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche y él la miró un momento, tratando de descifrar sus intenciones.

-¿Te molesta?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo podría molestarme mirarte, Kate…?- le dijo y sus ojos repararon en la cicatriz en su pecho.

Ella lo miró con terror, odiaba la cicatriz física y emocionalmente, por todo lo que significaba. Instintivamente quiso apagar la luz, ocultarse, pero él la detuvo.

-Eres una mujer hermosa, Kate… ninguna cicatriz podrá contra eso…- dijo y descendió sus labios por su pecho y la escuchó jadear.

Ella se colocó sobre él y lo miró con intensidad mientras descendía sobre él. Y Rick colocó su dedo índice en la cicatriz, acariciándola.

El contacto visual nunca se cortó. Pero Rick la sintió un poco lejana en algunos momentos. Sin embargo, ella volvía rápidamente y se concentraba en él, siguiéndole el ritmo y vibrando al unísono junto a él.

Se tomaron su tiempo, no quisieron apurarse y cuando Rick sintió que ella estaba cerca del clímax, la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios.

-Mírame, Kate… no solamente eres increíble por fuera, sino una maravillosa mujer por dentro… y aunque no me dieras esta oportunidad nunca más, quiero que sepas que…

Kate colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y contuvo lo más que pudo el estallido de placer para poder contestarle.

-Yo también te amo, Rick… aunque este no sea el mejor momento para ambos…- le dijo y él la vio cerrar los ojos, cegada por el clímax.

Solo unos segundos le tomaron a Rick seguirla en esa carrera vertiginosa que casi los dejó sin aire. Y cuando pudo recuperarse, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Kate, que lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad.

Kate se recostó sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón durante lo que le parecieron siglos.

Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras intentaba reponerse de lo que acababan de vivir.

Luego de un largo silencio, Kate se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-Cientos de cafés y una noche increíble…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Creo que en eso estamos a mano, aunque podría aceptar un pago… mientras sea otra noche… increíble como esta…

-Eso tendremos que charlarlo…- dijo sonriente y él sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban.

-¿No te arrepientes?- quiso saber él.

-No podría… y lo que tampoco puedo, es ofrecerte una relación…

-Lo sé… pero ahora también sé que puedo esperarte… y que lo haré, todo lo que sea necesario…

-Bien… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? Prometo portarme bien… - dijo él.

-Necesito que te quedes conmigo…- dijo ella y lo vio sonreír complacido- y no hace falta que te portes bien…

-¿Quiere decir que esta noche no me pondrás límites?

-Cero límites- sonrió ella.

-Me gusta el plan…- concluyó pensativo.

-Mientras esto quede entre nosotros… y me tengas paciencia…

-Siempre…- dijo él y la atrajo para besar sus labios- pero…- dijo cuando el beso terminó- me gustaría volver a escuchar eso que me dijiste hace un momento…

Kate lo miró sonriente, sabía que se lo debía, no porque no se lo hubiese dicho ya, sino por todo lo que él había tenido que soportar ese tiempo.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo con algo de timidez y él sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- le contestó- aunque algo me dice que eso ya lo sabías… - dijo achicando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Lo sabía… pero no estaba preparada para contestarte en ese momento… lo siento… fui muy egoísta…

-Eso ya no importa…- dijo y miró el reloj- pero no quiero perder más tiempo… quiero aprovechar esta noche al máximo…

Kate se inclinó sobre él y lo besó primero con ternura, pero luego, volvió a sentir esa electricidad que prometía no hacer tan larga la espera para que finalmente se sintiera en condiciones de estar con él…

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leerlo! ¡Espero comentarios!**


End file.
